This invention concerns a method for the multiple receipt and discharge of rolled sections onto a cooling plate and also the device performing such method.
The invention is applied to the release step on a system, consisting advantageously of a cooling plate, for the removal of rolled sections arriving from a rolling line.
The rolled sections in this invention are delivered axially into receiving channels and are then discharged therefrom by falling onto the cooling plate in cooperation with the cycle of forward movement of the cooling plate.
The invention is applied advantageously in cooperation with methods for the simultaneous rolling of two or more sections according to the splitting process technique.
The state of the art covers many embodiments of channels to receive a plurality of rolled sections at the same time. These channels cooperate at their upstream ends with switches which steer the arriving sections and deliver them into the relative receiving grooves.
Drum-type channels are known and include a plurality of receiving channels positioned circumferentially like a drum. These drum-type channels entail various drawbacks linked to the possible deflection of the bar passing through, the great installed power, the twists produced in the channels, the complexity of construction and the maintenance involved.
IT-83366 A/90 discloses channels including two or more guide grooves positioned substantially symmetrically in relation to a vertical plane, each groove being provided with movable panels.
These movable panels are located in cooperation with the lower part of the guide grooves of the channel and, by being displaced laterally, free the outlet of the channel and enable the section to fall onto the cooling surface.
The working mechanism of the known receiving and discharge devices, while including channels with a plurality of guide grooves, is not suitable to accept at the same time a plurality of sections arriving from a rolling line working by the splitting process.
The present applicants have set themselves the problem of providing a method to receive and discharge rolled sections onto a cooling plate by using suitably adapted receiving channels which make use of the same working principle as the channels described in the aforesaid IT-83366 A/90 and suitable to cooperate with multisection rolling systems.
The applicants have set themselves in particular the problem of speeding up the cycle of receiving and discharging the sections or rolled bars by providing a method especially suitable for the simultaneous receipt and discharge of a plurality of rolled bars without having to interrupt the feed upstream.
GB-A-2,199,277 is known and, as regards the aspects belonging to the present invention, is like IT 83366 A/90, which teaches the provision of two channels suitable to receive sections of different dimensions at two different moments and to discharge those sections then with one single movement.
This teaching entails the necessity of interrupting the upstream feed when discharge takes place, and also enatils feeding the channels with two different sizes, that is to say, it is unable to collaborate with multi-section lines. Moreover, it cannot deliver sections to two successive desired grooves of the cooling plate.